Guessing Game
by Shadow of Midnight
Summary: Hinata's upset and Kiba has a crush on someone. Twoshot. Written for AoiShinzo.
1. Chapter 1

Ok

**Ok. I'm not a KibaHina fan primarily. I do feel, however, that if Naruto and Hinata don't work out in the series then I want Kiba and Hinata to be together. They're cute together. **

**This was written for AoiShinzo who is not a NaruHina fan but still reads Safe Haven Shelter and leaves REVIEWS! And is polite! Flamers don't deserve reviewing privileges. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

Kiba found Hinata crying by the training field. He growled and stepped forward toward the crying Kunoichi. Whoever made her cry was going to pay.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" The Kunoichi looked up. Tears ran down from her pale eyes and down her face.

"Oh, Ki-Kiba-kun. I, I was, I was…"

"What's wrong?" He asked again, hating to see her stumbling over her words. She looked down at the ground. He took Akamaru off his head. The dog woofed softly.

"Good boy, Akamaru." He set the dog in Hinata's lap. The puppy snuggled up close to her and licked her face. Hinata giggled and kissed the end of the dog's nose. She hugged Akamaru.

"The-thanks, Kiba-kun." He squatted down beside her.

"So, what's wrong?" _Was it Naruto?_ He added in his head while mentally swearing to kill the blonde dobe for hurting his girl. _His? Hinata wasn't his, Except in his dreams. _Not perverted dreams, just dreams of them dating, sweet kind of dating. Going out for dinner, seeing a movie, etc. Hinata blushed a fiery shade of red.

"I-I."

"You can tell me, Hina." He used her nickname. "Or at least tell Akamaru." Hinata glanced down at the Nin dog in her lap.

"I'll tell Akamaru, if you don't mind." She looked down at the white dog. "I-I tried to tell Naruto that I had a crush on him but he didn't notice me." She hugged the pup tightly to her chest. A tear ran down her cheek. Akamaru yipped and licked it off her cheek. Hinata giggled again and rubbed Akamaru's ears.

"Hina, why do you keep trying?" The giggle faded from Hinata's face.

"You're my best friend, Kiba-kun. I can tell you, right?"

"Of course. Why couldn't you?"

"Because he inspires me." She said quietly, "He's a loser like me but he doesn't give up. He keeps trying. Even if he doesn't notice, he still inspires me."

"Hina, being inspired by him and having a crush on him are different. Dang it, **Neji **has been inspired by Naruto." Hinata giggled at the thought of her cousin having a crush on Naruto.

"He doesn't. He likes Tenten." She said, easily telling someone about her cousin's crush. Kiba's draw dropped.

"Wow. But seriously Hina. Are you sure you like him?"

"There's no one else I feel that way about."

"What do you feel?"

"I feel braver around him. I feel like I want to do something he'll respect me for."

"Hmmm. Sounds a little like a crush. Do you ever want to date him, or fantasize about it?" She shook her head. "Those are normal things." Hinata hugged Akamaru a little closer.

"Do you have a crush, Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah…" Hinata was instantly curious.

"On who?"

"No one."

"Oh."

"I don't think you've got a crush on Naruto."

"I don't feel that way about anyone else. And no one feels that way about me."

"That's not true. I-some one likes you. They told me."

"Who?"

"No one."

"Oh." The conversation froze again. Hinata tried again.

"Who is it?" She asked curiously.

"Er, no one."

"Can I guess?" He nodded, "Not Naruto, Not Shino right?" He shook his head, "Sasuke has a fancination with himself, Shikamaru likes Temari-san. Chouji?"

"Nope."

"Lee likes Sakura."

"Not him either."

"It was be weird if he liked me and besides, he likes Tenten. Who else is there?"

"Er."

"Our age, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Gaara-san or Kankuro-san?"

"Nope." She blushed.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"You just guessed."

"Y-you?" He nodded.

"Yeah… me. Sorry, if it wrecks our friendship,"

"It doesn't." He paused.

"It…doesn't?"

"No, I-if you wanted, we could try…" He hugged her tightly. Akamaru looked at him and snuggled into the center of the embrace.

**How'd you like it? KibaHina is pretty cute, huh? I'll add a second chapter later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two

**Here's part two. This story is now at an end. I hope you enjoyed it. There's a time skip between the last chapter and this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and am not responsible for any cavities caused by this story. You chose to read it…**

Inuzuka Hinata patted her nin dog on the head. Seifuku panted and wagged her tail. She woofed.

"Good girl. Mission complete." Another white dog barked.

"Oi, Akamaru, get back here!" Hinata smiled.

"Looks like they're coming, Seifuku." Her smile was still gentle and mild, the same as when she had been a shy genin instead of a powerful and competent Kunoichi. The dog panted and licked her face. Hinata laughed. She stroked her dog and waited for them to show up.

In another few seconds, Akamaru had come racing into the clearing, followed closely by his master, Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba sidetackled the dog, wrestling him in a pile of leaves. They rolled on the ground, each trying to win before panting, out of breath. Kiba grinned, doglike, up at his wife. Akamaru barked in greeting. Seifuku yipped back. Hinata smiled at her dog.

Seifuku was big, about waist height, and pure white. She had long, wavy hair and a thin, wiry body. Her eyes were an unusual shade of lavender.

Akamaru was completely different, being bigger, broader, and with a shaggier coat. His eyes were brown.

Hinata bent down and patted her husband's head as if he were one of their dogs, or rather, an exuberant puppy. Akamaru and Seifuku yipped in amusement. Kiba chuckled and stood up.

"How'd the mission go?" He asked Hinata.

"Good." She said, an air of competency in her voice. As two of Konoha's top Jonin, Kiba and Hinata carried out A rank missions.

"We managed to fight off the attackers and get the client safely to their destination." She continued.

"What rank attackers?" He asked.

"About Jonin. Bad though, missing nin from the Mist." Seifuku scoffed in dog lanuage about the quality of the ninja.

"Took them out easily?" He asked, doglike face interested.

"Of course." She permitted herself a small smile. "We got about three of them right away with Chakra Seek." Chakra Seek was Hinata's unique ability. It was impossible to duplicate, even with Sharingan. Byakugan was used to control the amount of chakra emitted. Then Seifuku would go, mark the enemy and harass them into not seeing what her master did. Hinata would form hand signs and release her chakra into seeking the marking Seifuku had made. The chakra would act like Gentle Fist which she could, and did, still use in combat.

"That's good."

"I know." Kiba smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Not like the little Hinata-mouse I first had a crush on." He teased, "I'm scared of this Hinata." A blush colored her cheeks.

"This Hinata is your wife. Get used to it." He grinned.

"I'm used to it. Inuzuka women are headstrong." He grimaced, remembering the lecture on proper veterinary treatment for nin dogs he had received from his sister. Hinata laughed.

"Hana lecture you again?" He groaned.

"Oh yes. The proper veterinary treatment for nin dogs." Hinata grimaced also.

"Eek. Sounds awful."

"It is." He said, "I love my sister and I respect her as a veterinarian but the lectures…" He shuddered and trailed off. Hinata nodded.

"Come on, lets go back home."

"Lets go." The two, young and full of happiness, walked through the autumn forest back to the clan compound. The two dogs, also young and full of happiness, followed their masters.

**How'd you like it? Sickly sweet, huh? I liked it though. Leave reviews and, also, don't forget to review my other stories. Two of them haven't been reviewed. You know you want to. **


End file.
